<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siege The Valentine’s Day 10 - The bet by ToDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791601">Siege The Valentine’s Day 10 - The bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons'>ToDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I invented them, M/M, Rarepair, Valentine's Day Special, and i love them, little swearing, sweetness everywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jäger is finally asking Goyo on a Date!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marius "Jäger" Streicher/César Ruiz "Goyo" Hernández</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siege The Valentine’s Day 10 - The bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first, I AM SO SORRY for being this late :D Tell me if you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep breath in- deep breath out.</p><p>IQ placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. "Okay, Marius, you are doing great. Let's go through the plan once more, okay?"</p><p>Deep breath in- deep breath out.</p><p>Jäger nodded, trying to concentrate on the rhythm of his breathing. "Okay-okay. So I-I look for César and when I find him, I give him back the book he lent me earlier. I start to chat with them then I ask him on a Valentine's Date!"</p><p>"Yes! Yes, perfect!" IQ started to fairy clap her hand, fully excited.</p><p>“Okay, but what do I do if he says no?” Jäger looked at her, palms ridiculously sweaty.</p><p>Immediately freezing, IQ bit into her bottom lip. “Well… I don’t think he would, you know? I think if you feel like this, it might be because he let out certain vibes as well!”</p><p>“Or that you are just a loser~” sang songed Bandit with a smirk. He didn’t even look up from his book. IQ immediately punched him in the shoulder, causing the man to wince. “Oh my god, Woman! What the fu-”</p><p>“You are no help at all! Marius is struggling here!” IQ shook her head.</p><p>With an angry grunt, Bandit sit up, placing down his book. “Listen, MamaMonika! Marius is a battle trained soldier, one of the bests of GSG9, one of the most amazing mechanics both of us knows, and his only goal is to ask his fucking crush on a date. I think he is a big boy, he can do it without you mommying him all the time!”</p><p>Hearing all this, Jäger’s lips curved upwards into a happy little smile.</p><p>IQ hummed, looking back at her teammate. “Well, you are not wrong. Marius, you can do it!”</p><p>“I don’t even understand what is your damn problem, the guy is 10 years younger and 10 cms shorter than you, you have the advantage in both!” grinned Bandit again. He picked up his book in an attempt to go back to reading, but looked up one last time. “However, I made a bet with Maxim and Jordan, so I hope you fuck it up!”</p><p>IQ planted her face into her hands, because now Jäger’s face started to turn into a grimace. </p><p>The woman stepped in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Look at me, at me! Not at him,” IQ glanced at Bandit, who was still smirking. She looked Jäger in the eyes. “Look at me, Marius. You can do it. You have been wanting him since Christmas and you made a New Year’s Vow to ask him on a date. You like him, and he likes you and even if he doesn’t like you the way you want, he is still mature enough to not poke fun at you. It’s going to be fine, and you can’t even lose anything!”</p><p>Jäger looked at her and listening he started to nod slowly. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Because you are amazing, funny, kind, smart-"</p><p>"Fucking cringy and awkward!" Bandit was a big help, yeah.</p><p>"- and fantastic! Don't listen to Dom, he is just jealous."</p><p>Bandit snorted at that, and IQ smiled at Jäger. "Are you ready?"</p><p>With a deep breath, Jäger lifted Goyo's book. "My palms are sweating, my knees are trembling, my throat is clogged-"</p><p>"Did you catch the flu?" Bandit lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>Blinking confused, Jäger shook his head. "No?"</p><p>"Then get yourself together and woman up! Be like Monika. She would stomp there, grab that guy by the ear and order him to go on a date with her!" Noticing the dark glare of IQ, Bandit smirked even wider. "In the most adorable and dominatrix way, she could!" he even winked at the woman.</p><p>Jäger let out a little laugh at the way IQ was shaking her head now. "Back to the point! You are good Marius. You can do it! Just be yourself!"</p><p>The man looked at his teammates for a few seconds, considering the options, storing the information, then, with a nod, he straightened up, hugging Goyo's book close to himself. "Very well. Wish me luck!"</p><p>"Break a leg-!"</p><p>"That way César would be able to catch you when you fall!" snorted Bandit.</p><p>Actually laughing at this, Jäger nodded and left the room. The two remaining German listened to his footsteps fade, then Bandit looked up at IQ.</p><p>"Do you really think he can do it, or you just pushing him, because you bet 25£ on him?"</p><p>IQ smiled at him. "Of course he can do it! Now come on. We need to catch our show in the Nerd Room."</p><p>Bandit placed down his book and got up, joining IQ. "Do you think Mark really put bugs everywhere on Base to be able to track the bet?" </p><p>Now IQ was the one smirking. "I helped. Trust me, there are bugs everywhere!"</p><p>Bandit hugged her close to himself for a second. "When you do stuff like this is the time I know I have the most amazing best friend!"</p><p>"And when you say stuff like this" replied IQ. "Is the time I know you are high!"</p><p>Grinning Bandit opened the door to the Monitor room - the home of Dokkaebi, Mute and all the nerds. "We will never know!"</p><p>~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~</p><p>Jäger found Goyo in the common room, next to Mira, Amaru and Thermite. The later three were arguing about some sort of development for the Vulcan shield, but the Mexican wasn't really talking, just listening, as usual.</p><p>The German walked in, reassuring himself.</p><p>Breathe in- breathe out. It’s going to be okay.</p><p>When Goyo noticed Jäger, he turned his face away from the others to look at him, and offered the smallest and warmest of smiles, effectively shattering the German’s courage into tiny, knee-trembling pieces.</p><p>He felt his mouth dry out, his hands starting to shake, his previous plans vanish into thin air. It’s so not going to be okay!</p><p>For a second, he considered turning back and hiding under his bed for the next decade. That way at least he could have been safe, nobody to bug him. He could even be a ghost.</p><p>He glanced back at the door, biting into his bottom lip. Running seemed so easy and nice, for a second he even forgot why he was here.</p><p>Then he looked back at the group of people, and noticed that Goyo was still looking at him, his beautiful brown eyes waiting patiently for Jäger to join them.</p><p>The German loved his eyes. They were fantastic. The most amazing mix of red and brown, spotted with green here and there. Glaz wished to paint something this perfect! Looking into his eyes felt like walking in forest on a fresh autumn morning. There were times, when only looking at the Mexican during a training or live mission calmed him down. When he looked into Goyo's eyes, he felt appreciated and maybe even a bit special. But most of all, he felt safe.</p><p>And this on its own was worth fighting for, so he pushed aside his fears and braced himself.</p><p>With a big gulp, he clenched his fists and approached them. "Hey guys!"</p><p>As usual, Amaru greeted him in a cheerful voice. “Marius! It’s so good to see you, help us out here. Elena and Jordan are fighting over the new blueprints of the Vulcan!”</p><p>His eyes fidgeting on the book, he glanced at Goyo, then at the others and their papers. Five minutes didn’t really matter, did they? Maybe this would calm down his nerves a bit. So he joined and put the book in his pocket. </p><p>As he was hunching over the blueprints, he totally missed the little glance Goyo threw at his always cheerful partner. Amaru smirked at him.</p><p>Scratching his neck, Jäger took a pencil from the table and, literally lying on top of the big papers, he started to correct the design flaws or the constructions that were technically infeasible.</p><p>Mira and Thermite nodded along his work, offering new ideas. Amaru was kind of helping, but Goyo was only watching the scribbles of new plans, the other three, and especially Jäger. Always Jäger.</p><p>Amaru glanced at him and poked him in the side with her elbow, but Goyo gently waved her off. </p><p> </p><p>When Jäger finished, he placed down the pencil and humming, looked at Mira and Thermite. “It might be easier this way!”</p><p>The Spanish tilted her head and looked at the American. “I told you he will correct most of it! You can’t actually store lava in those cans Jordan!”</p><p>“So what? A man can have dreams!”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Mira lifted the blueprints. “Thanks Marius!”</p><p>Jäger smiled at her. “No problem. If you leave them in the workshop, we can go through them tomorrow together- I mean if you want!”</p><p>The Spaniard looked at him, lifting an eyebrow a little. Lightning fast, she glanced at Goyo then back to Jäger. “Why not now?”</p><p>Jäger - catching the little glance - felt himself blush a little. “I have stuff to do!”</p><p>“What kind of stuff?” Mira smiled. Jäger wanted to murder her. He was sure she knew about the bet. Of course she knew about the bet! In fact, Thermite was one of Bandit’s best friends, so he surely participated as well. Jäger wasn't sure about Amaru, but at this point everybody was a possible betting suspect, either ready to help or to hold him back. </p><p>With a wave of anger, he turned his face towards Goyo. "Can I steal you for five minutes?"</p><p>Blinking, the Mexican nodded. "Sure! I will be right back!" he looked at Amaru, who nodded with a smile.</p><p>As they left, Mira looked at Thermite. "I will take Eliza on a date from the money I win!"</p><p>Thermite shook his head. "It's still not over Elena. If you lose, I'm taking her on a date!"</p><p>Mira flushed all of a sudden. "You can't always steal her based on you two being best friends!"</p><p>Thermite winked at her. "You should have bet on Marius, not against him!"</p><p>The Spaniard punched him in the shoulder in anger.</p><p>Amaru smiled at them. "Oh come on kids, calm down, this is just a game!"</p><p>"Says the woman who bet 50£ to her loss?" smirked Thermite. "Why do you want to lose?"</p><p>With an all knowing smile, Amaru looked in the direction of the entrance, where Goyo and Jäger left. "Because I bet against César, and I know how happy he would be if Marius did ask him out on a date!"</p><p>Mira's eyes rounded. "He bet on Marius? That's cheating!"</p><p>Thermite shook his head. "Technically he didn't say anything yet, so… he is still in the game!"</p><p>Amaru grinned. "Yes, he is!"</p><p>~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~</p><p>"You look pale, are you okay?" Goyo asked, walking side by side with Jäger.</p><p>"Y-yeah, sure! Everything is okay!" came the shaky reply. Jäger looked down at the book in his hands.</p><p>Come on!</p><p>Clenching his eyes, he recalled IQ's voice, how she tried to calm him.</p><p>Breathe in-breathe out. He can do this!</p><p>"I just brought you back the book back you lent me!" he offered said object to Goyo.</p><p>Blinking, the Mexican took it, almost not being able to hold back a smile. "I told you, you can keep it, didn't I?"</p><p>Jäger bit into his lip. Goyo did tell him, didn't he? Fuck, now he looks like an idiot! Shit.</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>Chuckling, Goyo shook his head. "You forgot?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Well, you can still keep it. I know you love these more than me, it would be in a better place with you."</p><p>"Thank you, César!"</p><p>"Nothing to thank me for. Was this all, you wanted to talk about?"</p><p>"Yeah!" answered Jäger, then blinking he started to stutter. "I-I m-mean, n-no! No of course not I-I um...um… w-wanted to ask something, to be honest!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Should I be worried?" Goyo smiled at him, making Jäger's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"W-why would you do that? No! Nothing to worry about!"</p><p>"I'm just pulling your leg, Marius. You seem so stressed. Come on, let's take a walk outside, shall we?"</p><p>Jäger looked at him, nodding furiously. A little fresh air might calm down his nerves.</p><p>Heading outside, none of them were talking. And it was- perfect. They always did this, just existing side by side, and that was it. Jäger loved it, being around Goyo was putting him at ease like nothing else.</p><p>When they were out with friends and he ended up sitting next to the Mexican, he usually fell asleep on the man's shoulder. Goyo never complained. This went with movies as well, they watched together or when they were on a plane coming home after a mission. It started to become the best place for Jäger to sleep on, even though Goyo was shorter than him. He always found a way to snuggle up to the Mexican’s side.</p><p>Thankfully, the chilly February weather calmed down his burning skin a bit as they got outside. Goyo started their usual path, walking towards the hangars to check out Jäger’s helicopter.</p><p>He looked at the German, who was still deep in his thoughts, then glanced up at the Base’s windows. He didn’t even need to search for too long, he soon found a few noses pressed to the Nerd Lair’s window - Bandit, IQ, Mute, Dokkaebi, Fuze. They were watching like hungry hawks. </p><p>With a small smile, Goyo massaged the bridge of his nose and looked at Jäger. “So, how are you? You seem a bit distracted as well!”</p><p>The German glanced at him, blushing all of a sudden. “Yes! N-no-!”</p><p>Goyo lifted an eyebrow with a small smile. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes! Yes! I’m just a bit- maybe a bit stiff? But- I need to ask you something!” Jäger stopped in his track, turning towards Goyo, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders.</p><p>Not even surprised by the sudden repositioning, the Mexican looked up at him, straight into his eyes, lips curving into a small smile. "I'm all ears."</p><p>Jäger watched his eyes for a mere second, bracing himself. It's going to be alright. Just be Monika.</p><p>He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but the moment he wanted to speak, he noticed his friends - noses still pressed against the window.</p><p>He lifted an eyebrow, pulling a face. "Oh fuck me-"</p><p>“Maybe later-” he heard the Mexican whisper and snapped his eyes at him.</p><p>“W-what?” he stuttered. His knees started to tremble again.</p><p>Goyo - with a face calm and collected - looked up at him again, gently petting one of Jäger’s hands on his shoulder. “You wanted to ask something, right? Ask it!”</p><p>With an audible gulp Jäger nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides. “Right!” he glanced at the window once more. He saw Bandit shaking his head, and he felt his fingers clenching into fists. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for every possible answer, best and worst and nodded to himself.</p><p>“W-would you like to g-go on a date with m-me…?” he muttered, closing his eyes for a second.</p><p>Goyo just stood there, silent, unmoving.</p><p>Oh great. Now Jäger was an idiot and Bandit would win. Fantastic. Fantastic! As one more, silent second went by, his disappointment turned to sadness. </p><p>He turned his face away, rubbing his arm, trying to hide his frustration. He felt like a disaster. </p><p>Then he felt Goyo’s voice, warm and rich, making his eyes round. “I can’t give you a proper answer until you look at me, Marius.”</p><p>Fumbling with his fingers, Jäger glanced up at him just to be greeted by Goyo’s beautiful smile. He could not calm down immediately.</p><p>Goyo lifted his hand, waving Jäger closer. With never seen excitement, the German straightened up and stepped closer to the other. Goyo looked at him, his smile turning into a grin. “I thought you would never ask!”</p><p>Jäger couldn’t hold back a wide grin. He wanted to jump out of his skin in excitement, he wanted to shout, to run a mile, to do anything that would deduct his previous stress and newly found energy.</p><p>“S-so is that a yes?” he heard himself ask. Dammit anxiety! He wanted to slap himself.</p><p>With a laugh Goyo reached out and grabbed a handful of his collar, pulling him down to press their lips together. Just like that!? The motion was so smooth and calculated, Jäger could not stop his endorphin filled brain from thinking about Goyo thinking about this as well. He felt himself high, he was happy, now his hands started to shake because of this as he hugged Goyo’s waist, kissing back.</p><p>He heard the Mexican’s little laugh, as he pulled back. “Eager, aren’t we?”</p><p>Jäger bushed. “I’m sorry…?”</p><p>“Are you?” grinned Goyo.</p><p>The German shook his head. “Not a bit.”</p><p>“I know you like Valentine’s Day, but not the crowd, so February 15th? Does that work for you as the date?”</p><p>Blinking a few, Jäger burst out laughing. “Sure! Y-yes please!”</p><p>“Deal!” Goyo pressed one more kiss on his lips and stepped back. “Shall we go?”</p><p>Jäger grinned at him. “Sure- just one second!” he turned towards the window where he saw the others and flipped them a finger, then turned to Goyo. “They made a stupid bet-”</p><p>“I know!” nodded Goyo. Wide eyes, Jäger looked at him to be greeted by a small smirk. “I bet on you asking me, and you did it!”</p><p>“H-hey!” Jäger almost fainted and when the Mexican started his way back to the building he ran after him, totally missing the celebration in the Computer room.</p><p>~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~</p><p>“I won!” IQ popped down next to Bandit, who was still sitting next to the window. “And you lost!”</p><p>Bandit looked at her, his lips pulling into a sly smirk as he reached for his smoke. </p><p>IQ crossed her arms in front of her. “Why are you smiling? You lost…!”</p><p>He pulled out one thread and put it in between his lips. He lit it and blew out the smoke. “Did I?” Bandit patted her knee. “I lost, like- 10£.”</p><p>Her eyes widening, IQ leant closer. “How!?”</p><p>Bandit looked at her. “I never said I bet against Marius, Monika.”</p><p>“But you said-”</p><p>“I know what I said, but that only was to get Marius going!”</p><p>Mouth falling open the woman shook her head, a smile bloomin on her lips. “You fucker. You made like… 20 bets with everybody and none of these were against Marius, hah?”</p><p>Bandit nodded. “I’m rich.”</p><p>“You fucking fucker. But how did you lose that 10£ then?” IQ tilted her head.</p><p>Bandit looked out the window, satisfied. “The only bet I made against Marius was- with Marius.”</p><p>IQ both amazed and scared shook her head. “You- I can’t even-”</p><p>Bandit looked up at her. “I knew he could do it, Monika, but not using this opportunity to collect money is just stupid!” he winked. </p><p>“Evil.”</p><p>“Genius.”</p><p>“I can’t even!” IQ shook her head and still trying to process all the info, she stood up and left Bandit by himself. </p><p>Grinning the German looked after her and out of the window. He could still see Jäger and Goyo, and he just couldn’t stop the proud smile spreading on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>